My Little Girl
by LittleKurara
Summary: - Yo soy Sakura Haruno tengo 7 y voy en la academia ninja,Como te dicen?...- Me dicen el Vengador- dijo Sasuke pensando en los lios en los que se habia metido...- No me agradan los vengadores prefiero a los salvadores, pero si vas ha ser mi tutor bien.


Se que se preguntan: ¿Que hago escribiendo esto en vez de continuar con mí otro fic

Se que se preguntan: ¿Que hago escribiendo esto en vez de continuar con mí otro fic.?Bueno lo que pasa es que esta idea la eh tenido bastante reservada y metida en la cabeza y cuando las cosas no te dejan tienes que plasmarlas y recien te dejan en paz. Ademas necesito alejarme de la sombra de Sophie ya que estoy llevando dos fanfics que la incluye. Bueno aquí inicia mi fic que va ser un Sasusaku pleno y se va a centrar en esta pareja especialmente. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya otras parejas jijiji que podria decir voy a incluir Naruhina como segunda pareja en plano, pero se va a centrar mas en Sakura y Sasuke. Debo admitir que no era fan de esta parejita, pero los fics y analizar la historia hace mucho. Bueno este fic se titula: My Little Girl

Summary: Cuando cierto Uchiha vuelve Sakura no quiere ver ni la cara ya que esta confundida , pero sus planes se frustan cuando el perfume de una flor hara que retorne a los 7 sin recordar absolutamente nada y quien se la regalo tendra que cuidarla ya que al fin y al cabo fue su culpa.

Aclaraciones: Naruto y el resto de sus personajes no me pertenecen gracias a kami son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Porque si lo fueran los dibujos serian diferentes y hubiera hecho muchos cambios, pero eso le hubiera quitado el chiste a la historia y no seria la gran serie que ahora es. Por eso hay que dar gracias a kami que es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

El unico personaje que me pertenece aquí va hacer Karuto Nakahima, por petición de una amiga y basandome en ella, curiosamente es la otra cara de Narumi jijiji esa amiga mia esta haciendo que la mete en mis fics…ojo que no soy yo aclaro ya.

Capitulo I

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, cuatro pasos, cinco pasos…así sin alterar el movimiento. Un movimiento fluido sin pausa. Sin alterar aquella secuencia llevaba la cabeza gacha y sus ojos puestos en sus pies que estaban en constante movimiento. No tenia que mirar a la persona que tenia en su delante ya que estaba pensando tantas cosas y a la vez en nada. Ese era un estado de tristeza inconciente, pero a la vez conciente y más que toda una batalla campal entre su inner y ella. Una batalla colosal en la que su hiperactiva conciencia no ayudaba nada. Sus ojos jades estaban cada vez mas ausentes y perdidos, su paso se hacia mas lento y ya no podía mantener la anterior estabilidad. ¿Como es que podía pensar en todo y en la vez en nada? La verdad es que ni ella misma lo sabía. Solía ser alegre y con mucha vitalidad. Había ganado tanta confianza a lo largo de esos años, por lo cual su faceta tímida y aturdida casi nunca salía a flote. En el interior de su mente la batalla campal seguía.

Inner Sakura: Eres una tonta.- gritaba enfurecida la inner de Sakura. Parecía que explotaría literalmente. Estaba tan enojada con su verdadera yo y era la única prueba que había de la batalla campal ya que la verdadera Sakura ya no mostraba intención de seguir peleando.

Sakura: Pero si lo soy tu también lo eres.- dijo Sakura tranquila como si todo lo que dijera su inner no le importara en lo mas mínimo.

Inner Sakura: Ya vez lo que haces. Me estas haciendo insultarnos. Eres una tonta por enamorarte de nuevo de el. Pero no tenias que caer de nuevo.- Renegaba la inner. Simplemente la conciencia estaba decepcionada consigo misma.- El no te ve de esa forma y encima tan fácilmente. – La insistente inner ya empezaba al parecer de Sakura ha hablar de mas.-Teníamos oportunidad de ser felices, pero no…- esa empezaba a ser la gota que iba a derramar el vaso. Definitivamente tocar el tema con el rubio que ella considera...-…Sasuke-kun…- dijo en tono bastante ridículo para el gusto de muchas personas- te salva de una muerte segura…- dijo entre comillas con sus dedos-…por casualidad y ya arrojas baba. No haces ver patéticas.- siguió regañándola. Por dios su inner era peor que Ino-cerda.

Sakura: No me hables así.- reacciono rápidamente Sakura pegándole a su inner una cachetada memorable.

Inner Sakura: No me digas que no es verdad.- lloraba la hiperactiva conciencia a cantaros. Se puso de rodillas, estaba sin fuerzas. Sakura se deprimió y se abrazo a ella misma, a su inner. Le agarro la cabeza intento que no lloraba, pero como detener sus propias lagrimas. Simplemente cuando el corazón llora no hay forma de detenerlo.- Teníamos oportunidad de ser felices. De tener a alguien a nuestro lado…- seguía llorando, pero ya no era un reclamo si no un recordatorio de todo lo que había pasado.-…alguien que siempre nos aprecio y nos quiso. Naruto nos había hecho inclusive olvidar todo el amor desmesurado y mal pagado que sentíamos por Sasuke o eso creíamos. Pero, el "vengador"- marco la palabra- nos tuvo que salvar de la muerte segura, bueno ni tanto, pero eso basto para confundirnos. De los cinco segundos que estuvimos concientes de que nos salvo… el…el…fue…el fue amable.- después no dijo nada mas y siguió haciendo de la mente de Sakura…un mar de lagrimas literalmente.

-¿Sakura-chan, esta bien?- pregunto un rubio notablemente preocupa por la que ahora consideraba como su hermana.

- ¿Eh?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la muchacha de pelo rosado, pero le basto para tomar conciencia del mundo real.- Si, no es nada Naruto.

- Mas te vale…- reclamaba una muchacha de gafas y pelirroja.-… o retrasaras nuestra llegada a Konoha, "rosadita".- dijo resaltando la ultima palabra como insulto y pareció que tenia mucho mas que decir.

- Ahí empieza.- dijo Juugo como si fuera lo mas normal.

- Cuando abres la boca no paras zanahoria.- dijo Suigetsu enojado.

- ¿Y que tiene? Esta retrasará el paso si sigue en su mundo. Mi Sasuke-kun…- una venita apreció en cierto Uchiha que iba delante de toda la comitiva. No se consideraba propiedad de nadie.-…tiene muchas cosas urgentes que hacer en Konoha. Esta rosadita tan solo es una molestia.- una vena apareció repentinamente en la cabeza de Sakura. Ya que nadie se había atrevida, a ecepción de alguien, y nadie se atrevería a llamarle molestia.

- Disculpe los insulto Sakura-san…- se disculpaba Juugo para luego ser continuado con su compañero de equipo…

- …es que esta "zanahoria" tiene la lengua muy afilada.- Suigetsu le dio un cocacho a Karin.

- Eso no era necesario.- dijo quejándose Karin al tiempo que se frotaba la cabeza.

- Si no era necesario Suigetsu-san.- dijo restándole importancia la muchacha de cabellara rosa.- La verdad es que Karin no me ofende.- Se formo una venita en la frente de la zanahoria. Era claro que Sakura trataba de molestar a Karin diciendo que su comentario no afectaba a nadie.- De niña aprendí a lidiar con este tipo de comentarios.- esto lo dijo si inconcientemente no porque quisiera lastimar a nadie, simplemente lo dijo. Los demás dejaron de prestarle atención a aquel hecho sin significaría. Tenían que llegar a Konoha.

- No importa lo que digan los demás y lo que hayas dicho: "solo amigos", yo no confió en voz, "rosadita".- Karin tenia el seño fruncido y los ojos apuntando hacia Sakura. Esa parecía una advertencia, pero una a la que Sakura Haruno restaría importancia.

Detrás de todos ellos iban unas misteriosas figuras, cubiertos por capas negras y nubes rojas…

Realmente había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse, porque finalmente el vengador volvía a la aldea que lo vio nacer. Pero cuantas cosas habían pasado antes de que ese milagro ocurriera. Hubo muchas cosas "interesantes" que ocurrieron por no decir que prácticamente puso en riesgo la vida de muchas personas. Después de la pelea que Sasuke tuvo con su hermano Itachi en el cual le había revelado la razón por la cual lo había dejado con vida en la masacré del clan Uchiha. Podríamos decir que tanto Sasuke como Itachi habían quedado inconscientes, pero no sería la verdad. Al mismo tiempo que la batalla con Tobi y Los 8 de Konoha terminaba, con este primero desapareciendo de imprevistamente. En ese mismo momento Tobi se dirigió a donde peleaban los hermanos Uchihas, revelándose como el Líder y que Pein solo seguía sus órdenes. Ordenó a Itachi que dejara de pelear y literalmente se lo llevo a la fuerza, dejando al menor de los Uchihas inconciente. Mientras que los 8 de Konoha quedaron dispersos por una explosión que causo Tobi o Madara Uchiha. Sasuke se despertó furioso y sin un ojo. Karin llego a vendárselo junto con Suigetsu y Juugo. Partieron de nuevo en busca de Itachi. Mientras que los 8 de Konoha estaban inconcientes en diferentes lugares a la redonda de donde se llevo a cabo la pelea con Madara Uchiha. Todos estaban gravemente eridos, pero se recuperarían. Mientras tanto el Hebi se estaba en marcha

FLASH BACK

Se podía divisar al Hebi en la llanura. La cabeza del grupo se notaba molesta hasta la medula. Con la mirada carcomida por el odio y por el auto reproche por no haber acabado con el bastardo de su hermano mayor cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Nadie a su alrededor decía nada. Tampoco era momento para decir algo. Tal y cual como conocían a su líder deberían esperar pacientes hasta que este resolviera su eterna batalla interna o por lo menos como pasaba siempre que la calmara un poco. Ya de por si eso bastaba para que cualquiera tuviera derecho de hablar.

Karin estaba con una cara de capricho, por saber que no podía ni siquiera hablarle a su Sasuke-kun. Suigetsu le hacia señas para que dejara de hacer esas muecas, pues lo ponían de mal humor y además si Sasuke la hubiera llegado a mirar…pues como decirlo la habría técnicamente matado con la mirada y de alguna manera Suigetsu no quería que eso pasara. No quería que su "zanahoria" desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Si le preguntaran no diría nada, pero la verdad es que le encantaba molestarla y corregirla. Juugo tan solo meneaba la cabeza como si eso pasara tan seguido que era insoportable. Esa era la cruel monotonía. Lo que siempre pasaba en el equipo Hebi cuando Sasuke andaba de mal humor. Que era casi siempre.

Pero Sasuke estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Se sentía furioso y el odio estaba aflorando como nunca. Había perdido un ojo y eso podría colocarlo en grave desventaja. ¿Cómo es que lo había permitido? Pero que le importaba se decía asi mismo, entre mas desventajas mejor eso hacia mas interesante el reto, ¿no? La cruda realidad es que el mismo estaba usando la psicología para convencerse de aquellos hechos. Cuan cerca había estado de derrotar a su hermana. Pues mucho. Pudo haber completado su añorada venganza y después… ¿Después que? ¿Que seguía en su lista de cosas pendientes? A si restaurar el clan Uchiha. ¿Como lo haría? Sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer de por medio…Eran cosas muy complicadas para pensarlas en ese momento, asi que empezó a concentrarse de nuevo en su venganza, una sonrisa sínica apareció por su rostro. El usaría a cuanta persona para cumplir sus propósitos.

- ¿Conozco esa mirada?- inquiero Juugo con una cara bastante complacida, por el hecho que ya no vería la guerra de gestos de Karin y Suigetsu.

- ¿Que planeas Sasuke-kun?- dijo Karin tratando de colgarse sobre Sasuke, pero su compañero con dientes de tiburón fue mas rápido que ella y la sostuvo para que no se moviera.

Pero antes que Sasuke pudiera pronunciar un monosílabo, el mas común mhp, el cual significaba que ya todos podían hablar ha todo lo que desearan, siempre y cuando no pasaran de la raya, diviso una figura en un riachuelo. ¿Quien era? Parecía una mujer no muy herida. ¿Acaso hubiera caído al rio y hubiera estado a punto de aguarse? Se bajo inconcientemente de la serpiente y por primera vez en su vida sintió curiosidad. Allí en su delante botada por el rio yacía Sakura, su antigua compañera de equipo, inconciente. La tomo en brazos casi como instinto. Recordó cuanto la había menos preciado y cuanto se preocupaba por el, de alguna manera debía saldar esa deuda, si lo pensaba bien su orgullo quedaría mal si no lo hacia. Después de toda la batalla interna que había tenido le había valido para apreciar a sus aliados y a los que alguna vez fueron sus aliados y hasta considero sus amigos. La postro en lecho de pasto suave. Su mirad no cambiaba era la mismo de siempre, pero su acciones…

-Karin trae los vendajes y el resto de tu material médico .- su temple era la misma mirada seria inalterable.

Karin tenía la cara enojada y caprichosa. La tenia desde que Sasuke se detuvo ante la curiosa imagen. No le agradaba para nada lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo especialmente para ella la que soñaba con estar en esa posición siendo atendida por el mismo Sasuke Uchiha. Le entrego rápido el material medico y no miro, no quería mirar, la muchacha de ahí en frente le causaba nauseas…

-¿Cuál es el motivo?- pregunto cortante Suigetsu quien se había acercado junto con Juugo.

-El simple hecho de saldar una deuda.- dijo sin vacilar mientras limpiaba las heridas y enroscaba los vendajes. La única que nunca se digeriría esa palabras seria la muchacha de gafas, pero no estaba en posición de decir nada. En ese momento Sakura alcanzo ha abrir apenas los ojos. La muchacha de ojos jade estaba notablemente cansada y débil. Apenas tomaba conciencia de lo que pasaba. Lo único que vio fue el confuso rostro de su ya olvidado amor platónico, hasta esos segundos.

- Sera mejor que descanses al parecer estuviste involucrada en una gran pelea.- decía el Uchiha mirando a una adormilada Sakura.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo apenas pudiendo soportar el cansancio.- ¿ Pero por que?- termino de decir confundida y de nuevo el cansancio afloraba no podría estar mucho tiempo conciente. Sasuke la miro a los ojos profundamente y la muchacha de cabellera rosada volvía a quedar inconciente.

El grupo Hebi se marcho del lugar dejando a Sakura en el lecho de pasto. Nadie pregunto nada más. Bueno decir que nadie pregunto nada mas…Pues bueno…Seria mentir. Claramente que Karin estaba bastante inquieta. En realidad no preguntaba, pero eso no quisiera decir que no quisiese. Además era bastante notorio ya que Suigetsu la agarraba de la boca para que no chillara a todo lo que hubiera podido. Es que consideraba que Sasuke era de su propiedad, pero el no se veía interesado en ella, tampoco se preocupaba por ella como la misma Karin quería y ver…de repente a la persona de la cual sentía una fuerte atracción ayudar a una muchacha que no fuera ella….Pues simplemente la calentaba y al enfurecía. Gracias a Dios Sasuke no noto los berrinches o intentos de berrinches de la zanahoria. Todo gracias a Suigetsu.

De ahí Sakura no supo cuanto tiempo paso…quedo adormilada en el lecho de pasto suave. Despertaría quien sabe cuando. Cuando despertó pensó que todo había sido un sueno y una mala jugarreta de sus antiguos sentimientos. Pero se vio el brazo vendado y sus heridas…. ¿Alguien las había curado? Era ninja medico no le hubiera causado ningún problema sanarse ella misma. Entonces entrelazó el supuesto sueño y vio que todo había sido verdad…. ¿ Pero que significaba todo eso? ¿ Que pasaba? ¿ Por que Sasuke había sido "amable" y se había "preocupado" por ella? Volvió a recordar los instantes que vio el rostro del Uchiha, por Dios se puso más roja que un tomate. Se para de golpe y empezó desplazarse para encontrar a sus compañeros. ¿Acaso no se había enamorado de Naruto? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué cambiaba sus emociones por un hecho de cinco segundos? La cara de Sasuke Uchiha apreció en sus recuerdos, meneo la cabeza como queriendo sacar la imagen de su mente.

En el camino se reunió con Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Yamato y Sai. Tan solo faltaba encontrar a Naruto y a Hinata…. ¿Donde se habrían metido? Buscaron por todas partes. Los encontraron en una cueva aun durmiendo… En un posición algo comprometedora…Mentira…Simplemente la cabeza de Hinata estaba sobre el pecho de Naruto y el rubio tenia la mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata. Estaban apoyados en la pared de la cueva. Sakura se acerco precipitadamente… ¿Acaso sentía celos? Si todo en orden fue simplemente momentáneo su repentino sentimiento por Sasuke… Se acerco y intento despertar a Hinata moviendo ligeramente su cabeza. Un momento… ¿Ligeramente? Esa no era una reacción de celos, mas bien parecía una hermana mayor.

-Hinata-chan mira en que posición estas.- la nombrada abrió de a poco los ojos y cuando vio donde estaba y como estaba se puso completamente roja y se paro de golpe. Kiba tan solo tocio ante la escena. Claramente molesto.- Vaya eso si que fue rápido.- exclamo Sakura mirando fijamente a la Hyuga. Se sentía anonadada ante aquella acción.

-¿Sakura-san…ete…bueno yo….- Hinata estaba notablemente nerviosa no quería que mal pensaran nada…

-¿Hinata-chan que paso, me despertaste?- decía cierto rubio medio adormilado, mientras se frotaba los ojos. Parecía un niño pequeño reclamando a su madre por haberlo despertado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quienes estaban frente suyo.- No es lo que parece.- dijo de golpe todo asustado y mas despierto que Dios sabe que. Moviendo los brazos en forma de negación.- Sakura-chan te juro que no es lo que piensan…Hinata estaba muy débil después del ataque y no la podía dejar sola- era otro que creía que el mundo era mal pensado. Para gran sorpresa del rubio la muchacha de pelo rosa no paraba de reírse.- ¿Sakura por que te ríes?

- Es que…- decía Sakura sacándose una lagrima por tanto reír.- No puedo creer que los dos piensen que todos somos unos mal pensados. – Sakura se agarraba el estomago, le dolía de tanto reír.- No se van a ofender pero se veían tiernos dormidos.- Un momento que estaba diciendo, rayos…Realmente ver a Sasuke Uchiha le había afectado ya ni siquiera sentía celos cuando veía a Hinata cerca de Naruto. Celos que llego a sentir con el tiempo y que ahora desaparecía.

La misión fue suspendida hasta nuevo aviso y los 8 de Konoha tuvieron que volver a la aldea con las manos vacías. El que mas se veía preocupado por esto era Naruto al cual se lo veía con los ánimos por los suelos. Pero aunque el mas preocupado fuera Naruto sin duda la mas confundida era Sakura Haruno. Toda su cabeza daba vueltas. Por donde pasaba veía la cara de Sasuke Uchiha. Semanas antes si Naruto la hubiera invitado a salir lo hubiera aceptado con un entusiasmo tal que si le hubiera pedido que si hicieran novios hubiera aceptado gustosa. Estaba segura de haberse enamorado del mas escandalosos de sus compañeros de equipo al punto que se ponía medio celosa cuando Hinata se le acercaba. Le confundía aun más cuando su comportamiento fue más de una hermana mayor que de una chica celosa cuando los vio en la cueva. Las cosas en su cabeza daban vueltas y vueltas tantas que se sentía en un juego de diversiones al que denominaban el pulpo. Estaba hasta dándole impulsos a Hinata para que se acercara a Naruto, por Dios que le pasaba solamente por haber visto al Uchiha como unos cinco segundos. ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto? Por más que intentaba ya no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, por más que se tratara de convencer de lo contrario. Todo le hacia mal, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Todo fue peor cuando Naruto la invito a salir a Ramen Ichiraku, se sentía tan nerviosa, si Naruto aun seguía…lo sentía tanto ya no podría corresponderle a su rubio amigo. Sentía que si le decía que si…a lo que fuera a preguntarle en esa ocasión lo terminaría lastimando a la larga.

-¿Sakura por que no comes?- le decía Naruto a la chica de ojos jade que no había probado bocado por su inestabilidad de ese dia.- ¿Puedo comérmelo?- Naruto miro como embobado el plato de ramen de su amiga. Se había comido tan rápido su plato de ramen que quedo con hambre.- Porque se va a enfriar.- Sakura hizo ademán de que no iba a comer y por lo tanto Naruto tomo el plato con entusiasmo. Sakura simplemente lo miro con pena, tenia que cortar un futuro problema de raíz y le iba doler bastante ver la cara del muchacho.

- ¿Naruto por que no invitas a Hinata?- dijo fríamente, no lo quiso mirar, tenia miedo de que si lo miraba le terminara diciendo sus motivos y Hinata era realmente la persona que amaba a Naruto. Ella…pues simplemente ella no podia engañarse a si misma ni a Naruto y mucho menos lastimar a la que llego considerar como su hermanita.- Ella te hará mas caso que yo créeme…- le dedico una sonrisa falsa y se fue.

Naruto miro a Sakura con perplejidad, realmente nunca la chica de cabellos rosas había sido tan directa con el respecto a eso. Pero que debía hacer ya había intentado de todo, pero su amor platónico de la infancia no pasaría de ahí, además tenia que concentrarse mas en traer a Sasuke de regreso. Miro el lugar por donde su amiga se había ido y reflexiono sobre las palabras que había mencionado. ¿De veras Hinata fuera a hacerle caso? Bueno con intentar no se pierde nada. Esos fueron los pensamientos de Naruto.

- Hola…- escucho una voz tímida-…Naruto-kun…- tal vez pondría en practica lo que Sakura le acababa de decir.

- Hola Hinata-chan.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja la muchacha tan solo se sonrojo

Paso un mes sin que la búsqueda de Sasuke se reanudara, las cosas andaban tensas. El mas preocupados de todos era Naruto. ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza la gondaime que no reanudaba la búsqueda? Menos mal que Hinata estaba a su lado, porque si no: no hubiera nadie que hubiera evitado que el rubio fuera en búsqueda de los hermanos Uchiha.

Fue por esa épocas que se escucho de un nuevo miembro en akatsuki, solo se sabia que era una mujer de nombre Karuto y que sus especialidades eran las agujas y que además estaba siempre muy cerca de Itachi no se sabia sus propósitos, pero seria una de las claves para que el vengador y su hermano volvieran a Konoha. Pasaron los meses y estaba vez solamente Naruto y Sakura irían en búsqueda de Sasuke, la Hokage les había informado que a la mitad del viaje encontrarían refuerzos…, pero grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver una capa negra con nubes rojas. Una mujer morena y pecosa se dejo ver tendría mas o menos la edad de el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos los cuales eran enormes. Sakura y Naruto alistaron sus armas para combatirla a la luz de la luna, pero la mujer fue más rápida…

- Tranquilos soy amiga no enemiga.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Soy una agente encubierta de Konoha,- mostró unos papeles sellados por la misma gondaime- mi nombre es Karuto Nakahima y entre a Akatsuki para ayudar a Itachi…- Naruto y Sakura aun no podían digerir lo que pasaba.- Itachi Uchiha posee un sello que es tan pero tan temido que toda persona no soportaría la idea de poder tenerlo.

- ¿ A que te refieres?- dijo mas calmado el rubio.

- Itachi nunca quiso matar a su clan, el sello que posee, el cual se desconoce el nombre…- la muchacha se quedo callada sus ojos se nublaron.

-¿Qué pasa con ese sello?...- dijo medio asustada la kunoichi con la fuerza sobre humana.

- Se lo puso Orichimaru antes de que matara a su clan, ese sello te obliga a hacer lo que no quieres hacer y hasta ha creer que realmente lo quieres hacer. Si amas a una persona la odiaras con toda el alma, si quieres a tu familia le tendrás repulsión…si… Itachi esta bajo los poderes de ese sello. El nunca quiso asesinar a su clan y mucho menos hacer que su hermano sintiera tal odio por el...- Cayo por un rato.- Yo fui era su mejor amiga sabia todo de el, no pueden dudar de mi palabra. Orichimaru lo hizo por que quería que se uniera a Akatsuki, pero las cosas le salieron mal y no pudo logra que Itachi se volviera su nuevo cuerpo… Por lo menos el Itachi que yo alguna vez conocí nunca habría matado a su clan…

- ¿Entonces si lo que Itachi tiene es un simple sello? ¿Entonces Sasuke…?- reflexiono rápidamente Naruto ante las palabras de la muchacha de cabello negro…

- Si Sasuke hubiera sabido esto…- los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron por un segundo…

- Yo soy especialista en quitar ellos, decidí especialízarme cuando Itachi asesino a su clan. Su sello esta casi desvanecido. Tenemos que buscar al Hebi…- dijo penetrantemente Karuto.- Uchiha Sasuke nos sera de gran ayuda en la destrucción de Akatsuki…- Los tres shinobis empezaron a movilizarse rápidamente buscando séllales del Hebi en dirección a la actual guarida de Akatsuki. Uno vez que pusieron interceptar al Hebi su líder era el mas sorprendido al ver a la mujer que iba con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-¿Karuto- sempai?

-Hola Sasuke-chan has crecido.- dijo sin alterar sus emosiones. El moreno solo pudo preguntar que hacia ahí.

-Tu hermano fue sellado por Orichimaru, con el sello que…..- Karuto explico al Hebi como antes a Sakura y Naruto lo que le había pasado a Itachi. Lo damas es historia ya que Sasuke vio que después de todo había consumado su venganza al matar a Orichimaru . Una vez eliminado el Akatsuki, en lo que fue la batalla mas memorable que hubo, dos ex-akatsukis, el hebi, Sakura y Naruto decidieron retornar a Konoha…

Fin del Flash Back

Se encontraba el numero de 7 en dirección a Konoha iban sin descansazo. Cuantas veces le podías llevar tantas buenas nuevas al Hokage de turno o en este caso la Hokage…No podían parar estaban apresurados tenían muchas cosas una vez que llegaran a la aldea. Ya que muy pocas personas sabían la particular situación de los hermanos Uchiha y de Karuto.

La cabeza de Sakura se había vuelto a internar en en su batalla campal se lo había dicho a Sasuke lo mejor que pudo, le había extendido la mano y le había dicho que esta vez solo serian amigos y eso quería decir que ella no intentaría las cosas que intento ya hace varios años. Prefería que se quedara así y reconstruir su vida. Bien si ya no podía hacerlo con Naruto habían otras persona. Personas a las que aun no conocía, pero personas que llegaría a conocer. No podía vivir toda su vida ante la sombra de Uchiha Sasuke, ¿o si? La idea le pareció blasfema y sacudió su cabeza. ¿Por qué había sido tan amable y porque le había curado sus heridas en aquella ocasión? Agito la cabeza.

-¿Que es lo que sientes por Sasuke-chan?-pregunto una voz femenina, cuando Sakura volteo pudo ver a Karuto frente a ella…

-Ya solo simple amistad, nada mas.- intento convencer Sakura a la chica de ojos negros.- ¿ Y tu que sientes por Itachi?- le devolvió una pregunta similar.

-Es simple…-decía sin vacilar.-…yo siempre lo he amado.- Sakura la miro de reojo esa muchacha era muy honesta con sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser así? Karuto vio la confusión de la kunoichi.- Yo conozco a Itachi desde que éramos niños y siempre fuimos amigos, aunque cuando se volvió anbu dejamos de pasar mucho tiempo, el era uno de mis mejores amigos y cuando me di cuenta comprendí que lo amaba con todos sus defectos. Por eso me especialicé en eliminar sellos, para que ya no sufriera sus consecuencias.- Sakura miro sorprendida a la muchacha de ojos negros para luego dirigirle una mirada de admiración.- Después de todo es lo que una esposa debe hacer.

-¿Una esposa?- dijo Sakura aun mas sorprendida.

- Si a mi y a Itachi nos comprometieron antes de nacer por eso éramos amigos cercanos, aunque al principio era una obligación y de niños nos fastidiaba la cruel verdad es que la convivencia diaria nos termino uniendo al mes de habernos conocido. Aunque aun no nos hemos casada…, aun tengo esto…- le mostró entonces un anillo de compromiso en su mano derecha-…y ahora se que el lo recuerda. Tranquila que el corazón de los Uchihas no es tan duro como crees, son solamente puro orgullo, orgullo marca Uchiha.- Karuto se soltó a reír y todos los presentes la miraron de raro porque hasta dio algo de miedo.

- Karuto-chan…- pronuncio una figura cubierta con una capa negra y nueves rojas…-…no debiste reírte así.

-Sabes que soy una loca Itachi-kun…..- dijo sonrientemente….

-Bueno….- suspiro Itachi- …al fin y al cabo eres mi loca….- dijo friamente.

No hubo mas conversación o por miedo o por el hecho de que no hubiera nada que de que hablar. La verdad es que las cosas estaban con sus roses después de que Itachi comente lo de su loca. La verdad es que Sasuke se había quedado perplejo ya que nunca imagino ni soñó en su sueños mas raros que Itachi Uchiha volviera hacer como antes, aunque la misma personalidad pero ya no tenia un aura oscura si no que se había tornado blanca. Debemos también aclarar que en los sueños mas locos de Sasuke aparecía una enorme zanahoria persiguiéndolo y a por su detrás iba una flor de cerezo caminando tranquilamente. Pero esas cosas el nomás las sabia y nadie mas las sabría…

En las afueras de Konoha se encontraba cierta kunoichi acompañada por sus compañeros de equipo y cierto perro. Qué esperaban pues eso no era difícil de averiguar. Ellos eran los encargados de escoltar hasta la torre del Hokage a los shinobis que llegarían dentro de poco, pero además había otra razón en particular… la verdad es que cierta Hyuga estaba impaciente a que alguien llegara sano y salvo. No era el hecho de que no podía vivir si el portador de Kyuubi, secreto del cual se había enterado antes de que empezara a salir con Naruto, si no que quería verlo cuando llegara, era simplemente eso.

- Descuida Hinata llegaran pronto, ¿ no ve Akamuru?- el perro solamente ladro a su dueño de manera afirmativa…

- ¿ Y parece de que no solo esta volviendo Sakura y Naruto con Sasuke Uchiha mis insectos me dicen que hay mas gente junto a ellos?

No presto atención a sus compañeros de equipo sabia que Naruto hiba llegar sano y salvo, pero eso no evito que sus ojos se iluminaran por completo cuando vio a a cierto rubio.

- Hola Hinata-chan.- dijo cierto rubio emergiendo de los árboles con una sonrisa confiable.- Misión cumplida….- de tras de Naruto apareció Sakura y mucho detrás apareció cierto Uchiha, pero grande fue la sorpresa de los presentes al ver al resto del Hebi y además a los que parecían ser dos Akatusukis. Naruto los miro al equipo 8 y les dijo que sus dudas serian explicadas al llegar a la torre de la Hokage. Atravesaron por toda la villa y los aldeanos estaban envueltos en la controversia. ¿Qué hacían en Konoha dos traidores? ¿Además de criminales buscados y el Hebi? No faltaba quien insultara por lo bajo y se preguntaran si es que la Hokage se había enterado de que tipo de gente estaba circulando libremente por la aldea…

Little Kurara: Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por que ya lo quiero subir hiba a seguirlo, pero no me da la imaginación ahorita. En el proximo cap. van a ver por que tiene el nombre My Little Girl , esto se puede decir que es la introducción…., pero creo que no. En fin espero que los hayan disfrutado y dejenme reviews, onegai se los ruego. Bueno hasta la proxima aclaro que Karuto esta basado en una amiga.


End file.
